Beautiful Chances
by musicismylife247
Summary: "So, do you want to grab some coffee after school or something?" That's how the first beautiful chance began. Who nkew that it would turn into something beautiful?


**Hey Guys! I haven't updated in effing forever! I miss it a lot! But I promise I will be updating more, since it is spring break, and I have this written up to chapter 5 on paper. I think it's turning out pretty well. I really hope you enjoy it. It will have slash, but not with Logan. It'll be either Kames or Jarlos. I'm not sure yet. But ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything else in this chapter, except for the school name, and maybe some other random OCs. Not even the pop tarts. Or the KIRKLAND water bottle mentioned for about .4 seconds.  
><strong>_Italics: dreams or thoughts or texts  
><em>regular: regular speech and descriptions  
><strong>Bold: author's notes or yelling.<strong>

**Logan's POV**

"Logan, wake up sweetie! I have to leave for the airport in five minutes. You need to leave for school in an hour, okay?" My mother leaned over my bed, kissing my cheek and giving a closed smile.  
>"Love you mom, I hope you have a nice flight."<br>"Me too. I'll see you next week. I love you." She closed my door and walked down the hall. Once I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, I threw the blankets off of me and tossed my shirt into the dirty hamper next to my closet.  
>"Aw man, I have to take a shower; I should invent a machine that can clean you in like a minute or something. Oh well," I walked out of my room and into my bathroom where I showered with my new "Old Spice" body wash and shampoo that my mom got me.<p>

I walked into my closet and pulled out a purple v neck and a tan/camel colored leather jacket along with a pair of leather black pants, but no boxers. Those pants are the only pants that I have to go commando in. Once I got them on, I grabbed some ankle socks and my black boots, then my wallet, phone, and keys out of the dish next to my laptop, and snagged my backpack off the desk chair. . I then walked back to the bathroom and pulled out my comb and some hair gel and spiked up my hair, perfecting it with the comb and brushed my teeth. I pressed the unlock buttons on my phone and found a new text from my mom.  
><em>If you want anyone to come over you need to text me first, just so I know. I love you. I put some money for food and gas on the top of the refrigerator for the next week.<br>_I smiled and grabbed a package of pop tarts out of the pantry and a bottle of vitamin water out of the refrigerator and walked out the door, not before grabbing the money off the top of the fridge and sticking it into my wallet and ripped open the package of sweet breakfast and took a bite of the top one.  
>Once I reached my car I had finished half of the top pop tart and decided I would eat the rest in the car. I climbed into my 1984 Chevrolet Pick Up truck* and pulled away from my home and drove the five miles it took me to get to school.<p>

I stepped out of my truck and slipped a piece of gum into my mouth. I started walking to my first class, which started in five minutes, when I heard the intercom screech, "Logan Mitchell, please report to the student services office, please." I groaned, for I had just walked into the Biology room.  
>"Ugh, okay, I'm going, I'm going," I spoke to myself after turning around and trudging down the hallway and to the right to get to the SSO. I stepped through the dark door, only to be greeted by a grumpy looking, wavy-haired blonde, who had dark bags under her eyes.<br>"Are you Logan Mitchell?" She said to me with a raspy voice.  
>"Yeah…" I nodded.<br>"You applied to get orchestra as an elective and AP Biology last Tuesday?" she questioned.  
>"Yes, I did, am I not allowed to?"<br>"No you can. You are starting today, actually. Here's your schedule. You have enough time to make it there if you run. Have a good day," the woman told me. I groaned, and stalked out of the SSO with my head down, shaking with every step. I looked at the pale colored schedule in my hand, and walked toward my new first period class, room 114 with Mrs. Alfhiem.  
>I stepped into the room; the first thing I noticed was the many brightly colored posters plastered on the walls, and the students turning around to look at me.<br>"You must be Logan; Mrs. Buendia spoke to me about you. You can sit in the back, in-between those two girls are sure to make you feel welcome. They are very kind and helpful," Mrs. Alfhiem told me. I walked back to my new seat, adjusting my leather jacket while throwing my backpack over my shoulder once again; I took a seat and turned to the girl beside me with dirty blonde hair that fell to her mid-chest and was loosely curled. She had on a pair of black skinny jeans, brown TOMS, and a purple V-neck top underneath a white flowing cardigan. There was a flower pinning her bangs to the side, and a necklace with a treble clef on one side, and a bass clef* on the other, meeting together to form a heart. She was very pretty. I was about to stick my hand out to introduce myself to her when she pulled out her green planner and started writing down our classwork for the hour. Turns out this was Language. I turned to my other side, and there was another girl, dressed similar, but she had red hair that was straightened and had freckles on her face. She was much paler than the other girl, and she looked a bit shorter. She seemed like she was bored, so I decided to approach her.  
>"Hi, I'm Logan. I just got my schedule switched, so I decided to introduce myself since I've never seen you before," I told her. She turned to the side a bit, and smiled.<br>"Hi, I'm Morgan. I really like your jacket," she beamed at me and admired my black jacket.  
>"Thanks. I like your uhm, hair." She laughed, and thanked me, and turned her attention back to her nails. I turned back to the other girl, who was tightening the cap back onto a KIRKLAND brand water bottle.<br>"Hey, I'm Logan. I really like your necklace," I greeted her as I stuck my hand out for her to shake.  
>"Hi, I'm Bethany. I like your shirt. We match," she grinned and put her hand out and shook mine.<br>"Yeah, we are! Are you busy after school today?" I asked the girl.  
>"Nope. Why?" Bethany questioned.<br>"Do you want to go get like a coffee after school or something?" I asked with butterflies in my stomach. _That's odd; I never get butterflies when I ask out girls….whatever. _Bethany blushed and pushed some hair away from her eyes, nodding.  
>"Sure. I have to text my sister so she knows not to pick me up. She has the car this week."<br>"Awesome, what do you have last period?" I asked, pulling out my new schedule.  
>"Um, Algebra 2 with Mr. Case. What about you?"<br>"Same. Cool! I'll just sweep you off to my beloved car, Sammy, after school and we'll head to this bomb coffee shop my mom showed me. You'll love it there. I like it a lot," I persuaded her.  
>"Awesome! I can't wait," the teacher began the lesson and I quickly took out a piece of paper and took notes.<p>

The bell rang and we were dismissed. I looked at my schedule and it said I had orchestra next, so I made my way to the two-classroom music wing. I arrived outside the classroom, but it had several teenagers sitting outside the door, chatting and laughing. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and a voice from behind.  
>"Logan! I did not expect to see you here, young sire!" I turned around to see Bethany. I laughed, "What! You never told me what your next class was! And plus, when did you join orchestra?"<br>"Well….you never asked! I am starting orchestra today. That's why I'm in a few of your classes!" I playfully put my arm around her shoulder as the door opened. She walked into the room, leading me into the teachers' office, and we walked to the smaller one and waited for the teacher to enter.  
>"Mr. Elmore should walk in at any moment…here he is!" Bethany entertained me.<br>"Oh! I wanted to ask you, is it okay that l call you Beth?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, that's what people usually call me anyways," I took my arm off her shoulder as Mr. Elmore walked in, and greeted Beth. He gave a confused finger point at me, and raised a bushy eyebrow.<br>"Are you here for Mr. Smith? He's not here now but you can proba-, "Beth interrupted him.  
>"No, he is new and wants to play the cello, right Logan?" I gave a sheepish smile and thumbs up.<br>"Yeah, I got my schedule changed this morning," I explained.  
>"Ah, okay. Beth, you get him a cello and take him in the back and work on him with posture and some easy stuff, like scales and learning the parts of the cello and the stuff on the staff, okay? I'll tell Annie she'll be the only one for a few days on the new music till he's comfortable enough to play," Mr. Elmore took his bag to the piano outside the office and began setting up his area. People stared at me as Beth and I walked to the back room.<p>

After school, we walked hand in hand to my yellow Chevrolet* and hopped in, me opening Beth's door for her, of course.  
>"I love this song! Sing it with me! I know you've heard it!" Beth pointed at me as You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift came on the radio. I shook my head as we sang loudly at the chorus. I pulled up to the "bomb coffee shop" I had been talking about. I couldn't wait to see her reaction.<p>

*The link for her necklace is on my profile, along with Logan's car.  
><strong>Hello once again! I hope you guys liked reading that, because I enjoyed writing it. Sorry if it seemed rushed or short. I just needed a push to start it out. Please let me know how you guys thought in the reviews! See you soon!<strong> 


End file.
